clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:De-Flanderization Doctrine
We had some diddly-do fun this April Fools' 2010, thanks to the brilliance of ZK and friends. I'd like to thank everyone who helped make Ned Flanders day a possibility. To those who chipped in after ZK's kickoff, I congratulate your holiday spirit. I would also like to point out Boss XeXeXe, a portrait hand-drawn by Explorer, who is a shockingly amazing artist. So, with Ned Flanders and King DeDeDe as our guides, we have successfully made this the best April Fools' day this wiki has ever had. Is ZK on the Wall of Fame yet? ---- However, as with any party, a cleanup must always proceed. That's life. ---- Overview I have drafted this Doctrine (as official Policy) to clarify exactly how we will go about with the De-Flanderization process. Pay attention to my words, because, as an obbsessive archivist, I want to see this day forever immortalized. PART ONE: WHAT TO DO WITH RENAMED ARTICLES Move them back with these conditions. All Ned Flanders renames will remain redirects to the real thing, and they will be categorized with category:Okely-Dokely, to forever archive our April Fools' achievements. PART TWO: NED FLANDERS' FACE-PLASTER PORTRAITS This applies to pictures with a Ned Flanders head on them. All Ned Flanders images will be reuploaded into a collective meseum. THAT is what we will do with the existing Ned Flanders pictures. All NF images will be in category:Okely-Dokely too. PART THREE: OFFICIAL NED FLANDERS ART These will be kept and put in a gallery in the same museum. All NF images will be in category:Okely-Dokely too. PART FOUR: NED FLANDERS MAIN PAGE AND SIDEBAR I've already taken care of that pretty well: The sidebar is clearly visible. As for the main page, we will use a permanent link to the last revision of it and of all edited NF items in the Ned Flanders Museum. OR, we'll take a picture of each Flanderized item. PART FIVE: AFTERMATH AND NED FLANDERS OMNIBUS The only thing left is what we will do with the Ned Flanders adventure in-universe. Explorer has already confirmed that he will make Boss XeXeXe a permanent character in some form. What will we do with everyone's Flander? Here's my suggestion. The NF adventure could have an in-universe explanation. We'd say that some Fourth Wall Breakers used a magic April Fools' beam to change everyone's face, make them left-handed, and give them funny accents. Of course, we'll have something MUCH BETTER THAN THAT, but you get the point. We'll merge every Ned Flanders item and character into one article, maybe two or three, to keep out clutter and spam. Then, like everything else, we'll assimilate them into continuity (maybe a character saying "WHAT THE NED FLANDERS" and linking), or we'd let it sit for fun and HOPE that it gets assimilated. There would be an in-universe (Mainspace) and museum (Project) article, one story, one RL. Both are permanent archives. Pitch me your ideas! PART SIX: ZK'S BOSS STATUS In order for his genius to be done, we had to promote ZK LIKE A BOSS, giving him full authority on this site. I for one motion for permanent inclusion, maybe a High BOSS (Bureaucrat). He deserves it and has my full trust. It's amazing that he was once a villain. I wish to personally applaud his brilliance and dedication to the wiki. Truly, your edits are of the ultimate QUALITY. CONCLUSION Ned Flanders has brought us joy and laughs. Yet, like any party, Ned Flanders must leave. This is the official method of removing his awesomeness. Might I also commend the great taste of ZK and friends for choosing Ned. He's the cleanest, nicest, most sober, and all around most G-Rated Simpsons character. Choosing him was the perfect, ultimate balance of glorious comedy and immense respect for the COC. I can not give enough commendation for ZK and for everyone who helped out. Thank you, and have a wonderful April Fools' Day. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SQUIDWARD I USE YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET. † 00:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Link archive, pre-museum FULL NED FLANDERS MAIN PAGE. category:Okely-Dokely